


Yours Sincerely

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AIMH tweet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i guess, sort of angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt;<br/>" Someone write an angsty fic where that tweet hits 2nd most retweeted but they aren’t together anymore so it’s like PAIN for the both of them and then Harry calls Louis (drunk or something) like “did you mean it?” And Louis is confused and Harry says “did you really mean I’m always in your heart?” And Harry’s crying Louis is quiet for a couple SECONDS but it feels like hours and finally he whispers “of course I did, haz” "</p><p>As always; I don't know the boys, or anyone related to them. This is a work of fiction. (I think it goes without saying that I don't own them either... all that I do own is this particular piece of fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Sincerely

The wound was still fresh for the both of them. Neither could really tell why they broke up, but they both knew it was more or less over for the time being - despite the fact that they were still in love.

 

 

Harry would probably say that it was because Louis couldn't offer the commitment that Harry wanted. He _knew_ it was a messed up reason, but he couldn't control the sometimes irrational thoughts that crossed his mind. _What if he had been more brave?_ And then hated himself for it after, because Louis _was_ brave. Louis was the bravest person Harry had ever known (well, expect for maybe his mum), and it was so unfair of him to even have those thoughts.

 

Louis would probably say that it was for the best; that it wasn't healthy for them. Being in that kind of relationship where he had to hide everything wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Harry to feel like he was nothing to him. He didn't want it to be half arsed. Louis had reasoned with himself that when things died down a bit - when all of this wasn't as new - they could get together again.

 

They both had different versions of the breakup. While neither of them were entirely correct, they weren't wrong. Louis' version was that Harry was shouting; Harry was crying; Louis was crying; Harry was angry; Louis was guilty; Harry walked out. Harry's version was mainly about both of them shouting. But the outcome was the same. They broke up, and Harry left.

 

So maybe that was the reason why it hurt so bloody much to see that fucking tweet. That one tweet that had once meant everything to him, but now only brought pain. It was the second most retweeted tweet. He should be happy. He should be grinning from ear to ear and put on Beyoncé and dance until his legs ached. He wasn't. He didn't. He opened up a bottle of vodka instead.

 

Louis was at his apartment when he saw the tweet, and how many retweets it had. He was alone when he realised that the tweet from three years ago was now the second most retweeted tweet of all time. He was alone when he opened up a bottle of vodka and cried.

Louis was still alone an hour later when the phone rang. His head was buzzing, but without the high that he was accustomed to. All he felt was the need to cry some more. He reached for his phone and put it to his ear without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"Lou?"

He shot straight up when he heard the voice. He ignored the pounding in his head and heart, and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Harry?"

"Hi."

There was some sniffling on the other end of the line, and Louis closed his eyes against the new tears that were threatening to spill over when he realised that Harry was crying. Harry was also drunk, but that was a minor detail that he decided to ignore. Louis cleared his throat and asked, "What is it, Harry?"

A short pause. Some more sniffling. Then inhaling. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you really mean that I'm always in your heart?" Harry managed to choke out at last.

Louis pinched his eyes closed until all he could see was white dots. "Of course."

"Do you - " Harry inhaled sharply again. "Do you still?"

Louis let out a sob and a chuckle at the same time. "Always have. Always will."

"I miss you." Harry breathed, like it was a secret, like he wasn't entirely sure whether or not to trust Louis with it yet.

Louis smiled and opened up his eyes, and they immediately fell to the compass on his forearm. And maybe Harry shouldn't have trusted him. "You're drunk."

"I _miss_ you."

"Don't do this, Harry," Louis got out despite of himself. "Not now."

"But -"

"Things hasn't changed. We're still in the same position we were a year ago."

"You _just_ said that - "

"That I'll always love you," Louis cut him off, and a stray tear fell down his cheek. "And I will. But - but you're drunk, and we can't. Not now."

"Louis - "

"Goodbye, Harry." Louis said and hung up, before he threw the phone on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling and willing himself to stop crying.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3. My other work can be found here: http://ns1d.tumblr.com/fanfiction
> 
> Also not entirely sure about the ending, but I was in the mood for something complicated.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/comments/whatever are always appreciated :) xx


End file.
